some_short_films_i_guessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mya
Mya is an actor on Some Short Films I Guess. She also wrote and directed Weight Loss Video. Characters Portrayed * Candy Saleswoman * Principal Burnsman * Myth Hunter #1 * Mya * Detective * Secret M * Television Host * Mya (World War Nachos) * Policewoman * Murder Victim Videos Appeared In * Weight Loss Video * Emma Teaches People To Eat Right * Mad Libs Movie * The Great Murder Mystery * The Great Murder Mystery 2: Jailbreak * Myth Hunters 1: Lake Monster * Myth Hunters 2: Back to the Beach * World War Nachos 2 * The Death Battle Episode 1 * Heist of the Holy Masks * Hunger Games Backyard Edition 3 * The Great Murder Mystery 3: Kidnapping * Myth Hunters 3: Hitting the Trails * The Great Murder Mystery 4 * Conneaut Ninja Warrior * The Great Murder Mystery 5 * Family Survivor Episode 1 * Family Survivor Episode 2 Appearances as Herself The Death Battle Episode 1 Mya appears as herself in The Death Battle Episode 1. When the game starts, she immediately teams up with Super. Early on, she is shot by Jack, before going and shooting Alex immediately afterwords. While Super was busy battling Jack, Mya took Alex prisoner. Then she was shot by Jack, bringing her down to one life. She survived the rest of the game, however. She got second place, only being beat by Super, who had 2 lives remaining to Mya's 1. She only beat Alex in points, losing 2 lives and having 1 kill, giving her -1 to Alex's -3, Jack's 1 and Super's 3. Hunger Games Backyard Edition 3 Mya appears as herself in Hunger Games Backyard Edition 3, going up against Jack. Once the game starts, Mya grabs the long hockey stick and exits the start area through an alley. She then makes her may up to a backyard. From there she sees Jack enter the concrete patio below they backyard and flees. She loops around and through a nearby alley. Jack follows her through and they engage in a sword fight, which Mya wins, making her the winner of the game. Conneaut Ninja Warrior Mya appears as herself in Conneaut Ninja Warrior. During the course demonstration, she runs through the obstacles while Jack explains them. Before her run, she introduces Jack, as well as helping to narrate Jack and Emma's runs. During her own course attempt, she makes no errors and finishes with a time of 1:21.9. This time leads her to first place, beating Jack's 1:52.0 and Emma's 2:23.4. Family Survivor Episode 1 Mya appears as herself in Family Survivor Episode 1. After the episode's introduction, Mya appears in the confessional, but rather than discuss strategy, she jokingly comments about having nothing to say. In the challenge, Mya places 5th, with 25 words. In the confessional, she appears alongside Susie, Leah, and Judy, where they agree to vote for Robert at Tribal Council. During Tribal Council, she isn't questioned, but after Papa expresses the thought of voting for her, she pleads him not to vote for her, and helps Gallery Category:Actors